Samouraï élémentaire
by Jaguarian76
Summary: Samouraï Jack est retourné dans le passé et a vaincu Aku, il a vaincu le gardien afin de rammener Ashi ; Maintenant c'est à son fils d'écrire sa propre légende : Sora, l'enfant de Jack, est envoyé pars les esprits aidé le monde de avatar, il est maintenant l'avatar et doit sauver le monde. (classé T pour des mesure de sécurité)


**Cette hisoire comporte du genderbend, Zuko est une femme, Azula un homme, Mai un garçon ; je sais que ça peut sembler étrange que mon oc soit l'avatar mais c'était pour une idée que vous verrez plus ta** rd.

Fem Zuko : Zuan

Male Mai : Sai

Male azula : Azulon II

Chapitre 1

Samurai Jack se promenait avec sa femme Ashi, après sa disparition il était aller affronter le gardien du portail afin de récupérer la femme qu'il aime ;

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Ashi ? » il lui demanda car il trouvait que sa femme agissait étrangement en ce momment.

Ashi mit sa main sur son ventre et regarda Jack en souriant, à ce moment là, Jack se rendit compte qu'il allait devenir un père.

XXXxxx neuf ans plus tard xxxXXX

Des années plus tard, Jack était avec son fils, Sora, ils s'entraînaient ensemble.

« Le plus important dans cet exercice est d'utiliser le poids de ton adversaire contre lui-même, fils. »

Sora saisit donc le bras de son père afin de se servir de son épaule pour un effet de levier mais ,à cause de la différence de poids, Sora ne pouvais pas le faire bouger.

« Tu t'y prend mal, tu doit tirer sur le bras de ton adversaire le faire tourné sur ton dos et déplacer ton dos ce qui provoque sa chute. »

Sora réessaya et il réussit cette fois, Jack souriait des progrès de son fils mais il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils.

« - Sora, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien de grave mais c'est juste que tu a vaincu des monstres, affronter un dieu tandis que moi je m'entraîne, le seul acte ''héroïque'' que j'ais jamais fais est de tuer un rat et c'était un accident ; je … je ne sais pas si je suis digne de toi.

\- Fils, peut importe ces choses la, je t'aime et tu n'as pas besoins de devenir un héro.

\- Merci, papa. »

Sora a maintenant douze ans, lui et ses parents se promenaient ensemble dans le cortège royal, son père devait voir le chef d'un des pays du nord quand il s'arrêta brusquement ; il y avait des bruits de coups et de sabres, Sora entendit une voix étrange

« Samouraï, sort de là et vient affronter ton destin ! »

Le père de Sora pris son sabre et sortit mais il n'oublia pas de fermer la porte, mais il u avait un trou dans le mur d'où Sora pourrait observé la bataille ;

« Nos action et nos choix reflètent qui nous somme, c'est pourquoi je vous donne ce choix : partez et vivez ou restés et faites face aux conséquence de vos actions. »

un des homme tenta de le frapper mais Jack fut trop rapide et le trancha de son sabre avant, les autres bandit voulurent le tuer mais ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec la vitesse de Jack.

Le combat se termina rapidement mais Sora avait tout vu, il fixait la neige blanche taché de sang, lorsque Jack rentra il vit son fils qui avait un air choqué et il découvrit vite pourquoi ; son fils l'avait vu tuer des gens.

Plus tard, Sora est sur le bateau qui devait les ramenés chez eux mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il a vu ; il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir son père.

« Papa, pourquoi tu les a tué ? »

Jack pris un moment afin de réfléchir a comment formuler la réponse a son fils :

« -Je ne voulais pas les tuer mais ces hommes avaient le choix, je voulais te protéger, fils.

\- Je comprends. »

Ce jour là, Sora apprit les dangers du monde.

XXXxxx Quatre ans plus tard xxxXXX

Sora a maintenant seize ans, aujourd'hui est le jour où il doit recevoir l'épée de son père ; il courut de sa chambre à la salle du trône où il prit un aire calme, son père et sa mère étaient assis devant lui.

« mon fils, je te donne mon sabre qui est l'héritage de notre famille, tu as prouvé par ta maturité et le travail acharné don tu as fait preuve que tu le mérite. »

Sora était ému, il avait toujours voulu être digne de cette épée, lorsqu'il toucha l'épée, lui et ses parents se retrouvèrent transporter dans un lieu qui ressemblait à l'univers ; devant eux se trouvait les trois dieu qui ont créer l' épée :

\- Rha : le dieu égyptien

\- Vinshu : le dieu Indien

\- Odin : le dieu nordique

Sora était époustoufler de voir ces divinités légendaires qui participèrent grandement à la légende de son père ; il leva les yeux afin de les voir car il se douta qu'ils voulaient parler, ce fut Odin qui lui adressa la parole d'une voix forte :

"Sora … nous les dieux avons une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier."

A ce momment là, Sora eut l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans le ventre à cause de la pression car tout le monde sait qu'une mission des dieux n'est jamais facile et qu'elle peut prendre des années.

"Il existe plusieurs différents monde don un qui est extrêmement en danger, Nous trois avons jurée de ne jamais intervenir dans les affaires des autres mondes mais trop d'innocent sont morts ; Nous te demandons de te rendre à ce monde afin de les aider et de prouver si tu es digne de cette épée magique, nous ne t'obligerons pas à le faire alors choisi. "

Sora regarda son père et sa mère afin de savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient, sa mère eut l'aire un peut triste mais elle savait que c'était la décision de son fils et pas la sienne, son père s'avança vers lui : « Sora, je t'avoue que je ne voudrais pas que tu parte mais si tu décide d'aider ces gens je ne te retiendrais pas »

Sora fut heureux d'entendre ces paroles de la part de son père, il regarda les dieux et leur dit avec détermination : « J'accepte »

Après cela, Sora fut pris dans un rayon de lumière : "Maintenant, tu es un avatar Sora."


End file.
